Lost Memories
by babypink23
Summary: this is a sequel to the 2nd AAG book. please R&R! btw. haven't been able to update in a long long time. sorry for the delay. i will try my best to update as soon as i can.
1. Dreams

_The waves clashed gently along the sand, touching our bare feet. The moonlight shone wonderfully on the face of this extremely handsome creature beside me. Soft wind blew away my hair, making the cold night air more cooler than ever. I am wrapped in his strong arms, thus, I can feel the warmth of his body, sending slight shivers through me. Everything seemed to be perfect.. with the romantic setting and a perfect date. I am on seventh heaven, of this, I am sure. I feel peaceful, safe, and most of all, contented. His green eyes shone beautifully under the moonlight._

I woke up with a gasp. That was the same dream I had for a whole week! However, I never really had the chance to understand why. Or even see who that man is. Right after that scene, everything just fades away, and I would always get more and more curious about it.

There must be something about that dream. Is it true? Did it happen to me?

Sighing loudly, I stand on my bed, and started my daily routine. I can't understand why, but my parents and my two siblings seemed to be surprised when I do this. All I do is to splash water on my face, brush my teeth, bath, comb my hair and make sure that it lay nicely on my shoulders, then fit into something comfortable. What could possibly be wrong?

Hmm.. maybe I wasn't like this before. How do I act in the past, anyway? I wonder if a was a lesbian or something.

I laughed aloud. The thought seemed to be outrageous, but how am I supposed to know? They wouldn't say a thing to me. I checked my things inside my bag to check if I didn't forget anything. So far, everything I need placed neatly inside, including my makeup kit with a lotion, a hand sanitizer, a comb, a mirror, a lip gloss, and a powder, and of course, my notebooks and pen. Once, when my older sister, Lucy, saw the new contents of my bag, she actually looked shocked. Actually, with all these stuff happening, I couldn't be bothered more by such things. I mean, why should she be shocked? I am a girl, anyway. With this reaction, I seem to get more convinced that I am indeed a lesbian in my past life. Good gracious! Now that's news. Outrageous.

Dismissing the idea, my thoughts suddenly flew to the guy that I saw in my hospital room when I woke up a week ago. I haven't seen him again after that, and I'm actually quite curious about him. I wasn't able to see his features clearly, but I did see those bewitching green eyes. _Whoa! Green eyes? Could he be the man in my dreams for the past week? _

..ooOOoo..

(A/N) I'm actually trying to place a new angle in the story. something more romantic, and yeah.. dramatic. hmm.. hope it turns out to be good. please review!


	2. A Sudden Meeting

(A/N) Yeah. I guess Sam's really a weird on the first chapter. Sorry for that. Haha. Anyway. She'll come back to her senses.

..ooOOoo..

He is nonchalantly pacing back and forth on his room. For a whole week, he hadn't seen nor heard of Sam. And he felt terribly depressed of this. He skipped school that day. He wanted to see Sam.

_But where? And how?_

Adams Prep. That where. How? He doesn't care how. He'll just go there. And hope that he may at least get a glimpse of Sam. He groaned. He really missed her terribly. And the fact that she has amnezia made things worse.

_That means she won't even know me. Even if I go there. But I have to see her. Now._

Sighing loudly, he went out of his room and out into the morning sunshine. Unconsciously, he envisioned Sam and himself walking jovially in the park, eating ice creams or simply walking and talking. Then they would stop by a bench and kiss.

_Hold it, man! I can't live in my dreams now. I have to do something. Maybe 'accidentally' bump into her or something. Whatever. But I really have to see her. And be with her._

..ooOOoo..

_"_Hey, Sam!_" _Catherine greeted, looking obviously pleased to see her.

"Oh, hi." I replied, looking quite glad to see her.

"How are you feeling now?" she inquired.

"Better. But still, they won't say a thing to me." I replied, almost sure of what's going to happen next. Catherine suddenly grew silent, which is actually the reply that I expected. All of them - my family and friends, wouldn't really say anything. And to be honest, I am quite frustrated.

..ooOOoo..

_Okay, here goes nothing._

David spotted Sam with her friend, Catherine. His heart leaped upon seeing her, and actually glad with his luck. She actually looked different. Sam acted quite 'girly' now, judging the way she dressed. Wearing a white mini skirt and a white top which fitted her perfectly well, she looked enchanting. However, she still wore no makeup, except for a lip gloss, and her hair is still red, but lay loosely on her shoulders. She walked daintily on the sidewalk, and looked deep in thought.

_I wonder what she's thinking of._

Unsure of what to do, he quickened his pace and walked directly to her. In a few more seconds, he bumped her a bit too hard on the shoulders, causing her to lose her balance, and almost fall to the ground if David hadn't held her. His heart is racing now, and was unsure of what to say, or do. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever, to kiss her hard on the lips, to erase her troubles, and her pain away. But no, he can't do it. Not now, anyway. He'll have to do it slowly.

_I'll have you back, Sam. I can't afford to lose you. _

..ooOOoo..

_I haven't been paying attention. Maybe I was deep in thought. Maybe I was too preoccupied with my own problems that I didn't see this guy coming. Whatever._

I stared into those green eyes of his. He looked cute, and yeah, he's also a gentleman. If not for those strong hands of his, I could've been on the ground now.

"Sorry. I guess I got too preoccupied with my thoughts. I.. didn't see you coming. Sorry." I stammered, as I slowly removed myself from his grasp.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking. Sorry. Are you alright?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, I am. Uhm.. thanks." I smiled rather shyly.

"No problem, Sam." he replied.

I was taken aback by this. _He knows me? How? _

His face looked somehow guilty. "Do you know me?" I asked. And he bit his lip, looking unsure of how to answer.

"Uh.. Sam?" Catherine said nervously. "He's David."


	3. Invitations

"David?" I replied, wonddering if I had ever heard of that name before.

"Yes. David." Catherine replied, as if to assure me that I heard her right.

I rapidly scanned my memory if I had ever known this guy, then as if to read my thoughts, he said,

"We were friends, Sam."

I slowly nodded to his statement, but my mind seems to say that David has a bigger part in my life. Maybe a very close friend? Or a boyfriend? I tried to remove the thought away but it seemed to linger there.

_I have to find what my connection is to this guy. I need to start digging up my past._

I smiled at him and said another thanks. This time, as I looked into his eyes, he seemed to look pleadingly into my eyes before hugging me tight. I felt the warmth of his body as it covered mine, and felt his breath on my neck as he whispered, "I missed you, Sam." But in a split second, he removed his arms around me and looked ghostly pale, as if he was guilty for doing so. I can't think of a reason why he must be guilty, but I really felt touched when I heard those words.

_At least now I know that someone still missed me._

I smiled at the thought and looked at him deeply into the eyes. I tried to make him see that I truly appreciate his simple gesture, and that I'm terribly glad to know that someone cares.

"I..I..I'm sorry." he stammered, before slowly walking away.

I looked at his back and before I knew it, I rushed to him and held him by his arms. He looked at me cautiously, eyes filled with hope, longing and sadness, and I can't help but to wonder why.

"Uh.. David? I just wanna say that it's okay. And I actually appreciate it. At least I know that someone cared." I smiled gently, trying to reassure him that what I said is true. He searched my eyes, as if looking for clues if I'm telling the truth before nodding slowly. A small smile curled on his lips.

"So many people missed you." he said gently.

Raising an eyebrow, I said, "I don't know. I wish."

"I'm sure of that."

A minute of silence passed before he cleared his throat and seemed to look for words.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind to go to dinner with me tonight?"


	4. Night Out

The sky is clear and the waves clashed gently. The moon shone and the air is cool. A few lights filled the room. We are in a secluded corner, with a spectacular view of the beach. I suddenly felt comfortable around.. and with David.

"It's a nice place." I commented, looking adoringly around.

"I'm glad you liked it."

A slow, love music floated in the air, and suddenly, everything is silent. I hadn't noticed where it came from, but at that moment, he handed me a bouquet of flowers.

Smiling at me, he said, "'I'm glad that you agreed to have dinner with me."

"It's my pleasure." I returned his smile.

"You look gorgeous tonight."

With this remark, I felt myself turn red. One thing that I hate about being a redhead is that you can never hide your feelings. I always blush a deep shade of red in such occassions like this. Suddenly feeling conscious about my appearance, I tried to gather my thoughts and to think clearly.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

Wearing a light blue silk dress which David said matched the color of my eyes, plus a matching pair of high-heeled sandals and an elegant earrings, I suddenly wondered if I had dressed appropriately for the occassion. I looked at him shyly and slowly smiled, still blushing that deep shade of red.

He laughed, one that actually caught my breath, and smiled broadly. "You hadn't changed, Sam."

I laughed with him, knowing exactly what he is talking about.

"But then, I guess you're being more lady-like now." I gave him a confused look and smiled. "Before, you dyed your whole apparel black, and acted somewhat boyish."

I looked at him with an amazed expression and he smiled even bigger, revealing his perfect, white teeth. "That's what made me curious about you." Pausing slightly, he continued. "You're a very big fan of Gwen Stefani back then. Plus, you're a lover of arts. That's where I met you. At Susan Boone's."

"Really?" I smiled at him, and said, "You know what? You are the first person who ever gave me information about my past."

Grinning, he replied, "Oh. How come?"

"I don't know. They would just keep their mouths shut and leave me alone in my own, confused world."

"Maybe they just want you to find out about it yourself."

"Maybe. But it's not easy, you know?" Sighing deeply, I continued, "For instance, when you bumped into me a while ago, I didn't even know that you're a part of my life."

"You have to take it easy. One step at a time. It would be hard to handle lots of information in just an hour."

"I guess you're right."

Looking at his watch, he said, "It's getting late now. You're parents might be getting worried."

I nodded, and holding his outstretched arms, we walked slowly into the cool night air to where his limo waits.


	5. Decisions

I woke up as the alarm clock on my bedside table rang. It is another bright Saturday morning, though this time, I seem to have a different sense of contentment in me. I can't exactly remember or explain why, but I really felt much better today since the time I woke up in that hospital bed.

_Hospitals. How I hate the smell of that place. _

I wrinkled my nose and slowly got up from bed - and I realized, as reality sudden hit me -- I was with that guy - David - last night. Could it be the reason why I feel so much better today?

_Whoa. Hold it. I've only nown him for like, 2 days?_

_But then again... Could it be a year? Or maybe more? _

I sighed, knowing that I might not get an immediate answer for that, but I still feel optimistic, anyway. Knowing that David is there.

Before going downstairs, I decided to right in my daily diary. I went over to my desk, got my diary, grabbed a pen, and plopped myself down on the seat. And I started gathering my thoughts.

SAM'S DIARY

David.. he is such a sweet, gentle and caring man. I mean, I've only met him for two days and yet I feel much more comfortable with him than I do with any other man I've met. I don't know.. but he seemed to be so.. sincere. And I feel like I've met him for more than a year. It could be possible, however, that I had INDEED known him that long. I mean, he said we're friends, right?

Anyway, we had a "dinner-date" last night, which, I must admit, is really romantic. He brought me to a restaurant in a beach - and the atmosphere is really pleasing. The food is brilliant, and my companion is great as well. I have to admit - I DO like him. Well, heck. I admit it. I fell for him so easily but a part of me really says that he's a good man. I might find out soon..

Today, I'll see him again. Yay! (laugh) Don't get me wrong, but.. sigh What's the point of denying that I like him? However, I know that I'll have to stop falling for him so fast. I mean, yes, he's cute and all, but who knows? He might be one of those men who could actually fake love perfectly. I hope he's not one of them...

Gotta update tomorrow. Got loads of things to do. And first on that list is to earn my lost memory.

..ooOOoo..

Uncertain of what to do, David decided to go to see Sam today. It was only hours since he had last seen her, but he really missed her terribly now. The coolness of her voice, her renewed spirit, her tantalizing eyes, the way she blushed, her lips.. everything about her seemed to be perfect. He sighed.

_Will I ever love somebody else as much as I love Sam?_

He laughed at the question knowing that the answer is obvious. No, he wouldn't love anybody as much as he loved Sam. He's practically CRAZY about her!

Smiling at the thought, the weight of a realization suddenly hit him.

_What if Sam fell for somebody else? She has an amnezia anyway. It's very possible indeed, given the fact that she really look gorgeous. Plus her attitude, oh that tough spirit inside her! No. I mustn't let that happen. I won't ever let her go. I will have her back, whatever it takes._

And he arrived at a conclusion:

_I need to help her regain her memory._


	6. A Phone Call

The road that day is clear - a perfect time for leisure, and a ride with Sam. David smiled at the thought as he sat in the limo.

_Where should I bring her? It must be somewhere special for both of us in the past.. I need to help her regain her memory. Maybe at Jake's? We used to eat there. Nah. It's not a very ideal place to go. Movies? Nope. Sam is an adventurous person, and movies? well.. we usually end up in bed when we watch movies. The---_

Riiiiiing!

"David?" the voice on the other line said.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"It's me! Chris!"

"Chris?"

"Yeah! What's wrong?"

"Chris Andrews?"

"You got that right!"

"Oh! How are you! It's good to hear from you!"

"I know. It's been a veeeery long time. I'm here."

"Here?"

"Yeah. America."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"At the airport. Come here, man. You gotta fetch me."

David groans.

"What's the matter? Are you busy?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet someone in about an hour."

"Ahh. That explains why. This will only take a few minutes, man. Just 30 minutes."

"Oh. Right. Fine."

"Great! I'll be waiting, man."

"Yeah."

click

_Oh, well. I'll have to wait for another hour or so before I see Sam again. _

"Sorry, but we have to change ways. I need to go to the airport to fetch a friend." David said to his driver.

"Yes, sir."


	7. Seeing the Past

The limo arrived at the airport in exactly 30 minutes. It's not exactly what David planned to do on a Sunday, especially with Sam around, but he has no choice, Chris is a very close friend. This would be a sacrifice, definitely. With these thoughts occupying his head, he didn't even notice three people who came to him.

"David!" A girl with average height, short, brown hair exclaimed.

David turned to look around.

_Great. Just great. Now Chris brought my ex with him. And what? Miguel too?_

"Justine?"

"Yeah. Whoa. You look handsome David." she said as she kissed David. Mind you, not on the cheeks. But on the lips. "More handsome than before." She added happily.

"Gee. Thanks."

_This is not good. I mean, my ex, kissing me? In public? What has the world gotten to? I'd be really lucky if there are no cameras around. Media. _

David moved sideways, just to avoid Justine pressing her body firmly near his. It isn't a comfortable feeling, having your ex flirt with you, especially now.

_If Sam regains her memory, she'll surely shout at me._

"Chris! Miguel!" David exclaimed, trying to ignore the look of disappointment on Justine's face.

"David! It's been a very long time." Miguel, a short, stout man said.

"Yeah. What have you been up to?" Chris said.

_Great. At least Justine's off me._

"Long story. Let's go to the limo. It's a long drive."

"Sure."

Then, noticing Justine, David turned to her and said, while trying to act glad with her presence, "Don't just stand there. Let's go!"

Hearing those words, she brightened up again and held David by the arm. "I missed you." she whispered, before kissing me once again on the cheeks and went ahead to join the two.

(A/N: Perhaps you're curious, so I'll have to tell you Justine and David's love story in the next chapter.)


	8. A Trip with Old Buddies

The trip to Sam's house is slow and tense, for David at least. The two, Chris and Miguel, had been so busy talking about the changes in America, while Justine tried to make a conversation with David, which, in fact, did not succeed because David's mind flew somewhere else.

"Give him a break, Tin. His mind is somewhere else." Chris said.

"Perhaps to his girl friend? Hmm.. we see the two of you frequently in the newspapers. Hot couple. She's the Teen Ambassador, right?" Miguel added.

"What's her name again? Samantha Madison?" Chris asked, adding a grin as he said it.

"Yeah. That redhead. Gorgeous. You have a taste, man. She's cool."

"I wonder if we can meet her?"

At that, Justine, who already seemed very frustrated about the whole conversation between Chris and Miguel, cut in.

"I guess you haven't seen the latest articles, but for your information, the girl has amnezia."

"Oooh. Tough luck, David. So therefore, if she's free, then we can court her, right Miguel?" Chris said tauntingly.

"Oh yeah. We gotta steal Ms. Cool-and-Pretty from our pal here, while there's still time. I'm sure this guy has a lot of tactics in mind to win her back."

David, who had been tight-lipped throughout the whole talk, protested this time.

"Don't you dare. She's mine."

"Whoa. Chill, man." Miguel said, while pretending to be afraid. Suddenly, he turned serious. "Why not forget about her? You're hurting yourself. She's an atrractive lady. There's no doubt that men will swarm around her. She's cool, easygoing, and carefree. She can do anything. The girl doesn't have a memory - of your past together."

"I know. But I'm not giving up. That's what love means, right? Sufferings."

"She really had you heart, huh?"

"Yes."

"When can we meet her?" Miguel chimed in.

David smiled. "Now. If you're ready. If if she can go. I'd be proud to show her off."

Chris smiled and elbowed David. "Watch your words, Dave. Don't let anybody turn furious." Then, turning to Justine, said, "What's the matter Justine? Cat got your tongue?"

"Hush, Chris!" Miguel said.

The three boys laughed. "Shut up, okay? " Justine replied.

_D.amn you Samantha Madison! You can't have David! He is MINE!_

And with that, Justine turned away.


	9. Surprise Visit

--Doorbell rings--

"Sam! Could you please open the door? I'm busy preparing. If it's Harold, tell him to wait for a while, okay?" Lucy, my sister, shouted from her room.

I sighed. Who else could this visitor be? Rebecca doesn't invite anybody around, when she goes out with friends, they'll probably meet in Pluto. Mom and Dad doesn't have visitors, most of the time, they're not home, and if they do, they always inform us. And me? Well, I never had any visitors except for Catherine, who calls before going to our house. Or.. could it be.. David?

_Don't be crazy, Sam. Stop daydreaming._

I paused before opening the door, trying to clear myself and erase any traces of frustration on my face. It would be rude to face visitors looking in a very bad mood. So far, nothing from my lost memories came back. I spent the whole morning searching my room for any signs of my life before. Something that could help me earn back my memory. But as usual, I failed.

_Patience! I'll find something. I'm almost sure I will. I just need to be patient._

As I opened the door, looking quite miserable from yet another failure, I was surprised by what greeted me at the doorstep.

"Hey, Sam"

I stood there, looking bewildered yet extremely glad that he is there. Standing in our doorstep. Looking at me. Talking to me. I could feel my face heating again. For no particular reason - or rather, for a reason that I keep on trying to deny.

"Sam? Are you okay?" he asked me.

"What...?" I must be looking too stupid for a long time.

"I asked if you're alright."

"Oh.. I..I'm sorry." I stammered. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Great." he said, smiling broadly at me.

I tried to stuggle for words, but nothing came. I feel terribly stupid just standing there, looking at him, with a tomato face. I loked at the stairs, trying to see if Lucy is there, because I need rescue -- fast.

_Dam.mit Lucy! Come down here!_

As if hearing my prayers, my sister, Lucy, slowly came downstairs, as though one wrong movement will ruin her attire, which she prepared a week ago.

"Sam!" Lucy exclaimed, looking very annoyed that I didn't let the visitor, which she thought is Harold, come in. She paused midway down the stairs. "What are you doing there? Why didn't you even let him come in? And your face! What in the world are you blushing for?"

Thank Lucy for saying such nice complements at the right time.

"Well.." I said slowly, trying to figure out what I'm going to say.

"Oh, never mind." Lucy said, and came to the door. Her face looked stunned as well.

"David?"

"Yeah. Hi, Lucy. How are you?"

"Fine. I thought it's Harold. Wanna come in?"

"No, thank you. I just came to ask Sam if she wants to come."

"Ah. I see. Sam? What do you think of that?" They both looked at me.

"Uhmm.. I guess that would be nice."

Lucy smiled, then said, "Great. See you later, Sam." And with that, she shoved me out. Without even bothering to see what I was wearing.

A short skirt and a sleeveless top. Talk about being conservative.


	10. Insults

In my personal experience today, I've learned one very important lesson : never trust your sister with things most particularly when you get tongue-tied. And my reason for that?

_"Lucy! Im not even dressed yet!" I said, knocking with frustration on the door. _

_In a while, my sister opened the door, only to look at me and say "Heck, Sam! You don't even have to get dressed. I tell you, you look great. - and shut the door once again, leaving me with David._

_This is all you fault Lucy!_

David's limo is filled with laughter and a lively conversation. I didn't really know that we have company so I felt more embarassed and self conscious when I saw them. Plus, the girl, who had been quite the whole time kept on giving me those frightening glares. I do not even know her name yet.

"Justine? Wanna join the fun?" Chris, the talkative man, said.

"Fun? What fun?" the girl, Justine, replied. Those were the first words she uttered since I entered the limo.

"This!" Chris said, and laughed some more. "Come on, don't just sit there and look outside. You seem to be in a faraway world."

"I'd prefer to be in a faraway world than be in the same place as that girl." she answered sarcastically, while pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

"Hush, Justine! Do not be rude." David said.

"What?" she exclaimed, glaring at him. "You're even taking the side of that girl?"

"What I'm I supposed to do? You're being brutally rude."

"That's an exagerration, babe."

"Babe?" Miguel repeated.

"What? He's my boy friend." Justine said innocently.

"What are you talking about? I am not your boy friend." David replied.

"Whatever. I don't see anything wrong with that. We were lovers, remember?"

"Stop it."

"Why? Afraid that this girl might ditch you? She doesn't even know you."

"I told you to stop."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, let's stop the heat, okay?" Chris interrupted. "It's not good to talk like this when we're with an authentic Teen Ambassador, right?"

_Whoa.. teen ambassador?! What in the world are you talking about?_

My reaction to that statement must be obvious, because at that moment, they exchanged nervous glances, well, except for Justine, of course.

"Well.." David said, running a nervous hand through his hair. He's trying to act cool, but to no avail.

"You were the Teen Ambassador to the UN." Justine interrupted. "You were David's ex-girl friend. You saved the President's life. And you are a freak. A boyish girl who doesn't know how to act properly, even during formal events."

I looked at her, stunned. That's quite an information to handle, but who gave her the right to insult me like that? Heck, she's been insulting me the whole time.

"What?" I managed to blurt out. "Excuse me, but just because I have an amnezia doesn't mean that you have the right to insult me like this."

"Ha ha. Whatever."

"Stop, Justine." Miguel interrupted.

"Sam, let's talk." David muttered.


	11. Exposing the Past

(A/N: nope, they didn't break up.)

_Me, saving the US President? Me, the Teen Ambassador to the UN? Me, David's ex-girl friend? What has the world gotten to?_

At thousand questions swirled in my brain as David and I walked around the park. We left the three in the limo, and David asked his driver to bring them to the house (Chris has his own house in America, his father is a rich businessman) where they will be staying for the next few months while the two of us strolled in the sidewalk. The first few minutes were spent in silence.

Finally, David broke the tension between us and cleared his throat.

"Sam.."

I turned to face him. His face revealed desire, sadness, and guilt. "Yes?"

He stopped walking and turned to face me. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"For what happened a while ago. I mean, she kept on insulting you."

"Oh. That's okay." then I paused, hesitated, and finally asked him what's burdening my mind. "Will you please do me a favor?"

He looked at me first, without saying anything and said, "Yes. What would that be?"

"Just.." I stopped, struggling for the right words to say. "Will you answer my questions truthfully?"

"Of course."

My heart pounded. _This is my chance. To know something about my past. To unveil a mystery about my life._

I looked at him again, looking closely at his face, taking in every moment that's happening..

"Is she.. is she.. telling the truth? Justine, I mean?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Everything."

Silence.

"Yes.. she's telling the truth." he paused. "About some anyway. There was an assasination attempt on my dad, the President. We You were supposed to go to Susan Boone's for art lessons. That's where I met you. I guess you didn't like it at first so you decided to skip class that day. That's when it happened. I don't know how you saved him, and I didn't know that it's you, until the day that we visited you at the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yes. You managed to have yourself brought there by saving him."

"Oh. How about the freak thing?"

"That's were I disagree." he paused and smiled while looking at me. "I think you're cool. You have an all-black apparel, you told me once that you dyed it black. You were a big fan of Gwen Stefani."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"How about the ex-boyfriend thing?"

His face turned serious again. "It's not true."

"Oh. So.." I paused, trying to think of something appropriate. "We don't have a past together?"

"Well.. we have."

I creased my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not your ex-boyfriend. We didný't break up."

I was taken aback. I mean, it is really surprising. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I.." he paused, and his face turned bitter. "I couldn't tell you. You will discover it in time."


	12. Refreshing the Memories

(A/N: Just to clear things, the last sentence in chapter 11 means that she'll discover the reason why he couldn't tell her in time. Yep.. you too, will doscover it.. soon. kaypgirl, i'd like to say a special thank you for reviewing. It means a lot.)

"Okay. But.." I stopped.

"But what?"

"I thought Justine is your girl friend."

"She's not."

"What?"

"She's not my girl friend."

"Then why does she act that way?"

"I don't know. I thinks she's jealous."

"Oh. But why did she say the you _were_ lovers?"

"Well.."

"Well?"

I looked at him, feeling very confused about everything. I wanted him to say everything, but part of me stops me from learning the truth about my _whole_ past. And I can't understand nor think of any reason why. I'm stuck.

"Before we met each other, Justine and I had been very close friends. Unfortunately, the time came when we have to part each other since she went to a school in Europe for the seventh grade."

"And?"

"And.. We had a relationship. A very short one. We had to say good bye to each other and to our relationship as well when we parted. "

"But why?"

"I don't know. She said that it would be hard to maintain a long distance relationship. I can't force her to stay in our relationship, I don't really think she loved me that much, so I agreed. I felt very depressed that time. I kept missing her everyday, and every single thing that remind me of her, well.. memories comes rushing back, and I'd feel lonelier than ever. I tried to forget her, really hard, and I did. I was able to overcome the grief she caused me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. I'm over it a long time ago."

For a long time, we just sat there, and in that moment of silence, I felt an urge to return to the past. But I can't. I just couldn't.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Don't be too bothered by this, okay?" he paused, cleared his throat, and held my hand before he spoke again. "The time will come when you will regain your memory.. and I hope.." he stopped, then looked away.

"What?" I asked, wanting so desperately for him to continue.

"Nothing. Don't feel too pressured. I mean, you don't have to act like my girl friend now. Not that I don't want to, I'd just want don't want you to stress too much. Time will heal everything."

"Okay."


	13. A Dream

_I'm inside the car.. sitting peacefully with the cool wind brushing against my cheeks. It's cold that night, but it didn't matter.. my mood is indeed very pleasant. We kept the windows down.. somehow.. I felt glad that we, Catherine and I, agreed to have driving lessons a few months ago. And yes, I feel very thankful for my sister, who spent so much trouble in saving to buy me a car. It was her gift for my eighteenth birthday. We didn't use it this time, though, because Catherine insisted to use her car, so I agreed. She's supposed to drop me at Coney's, where I'll meet him._

_The phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey!" _

_"Hey! What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing. Just wanna make sure that you're safe."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Seventh avenue."_

_"Ah. You're near."_

_"Yep."_

_"I can't wait to see you."_

_"Me too."_

_"Take care. Just wanted to check if you're fine."_

_I laughed. "Thanks."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_I smiled.. thinking of all our memories together. I am indeed lucky to have him. Imagine me, Samantha Madison, dating a guy like him for two years? I mean.. that's incredible! He is perfect._

_Excitement rose within me as I approached Coney's. The sky is already dark, but everything seemed perfect. We're almost there.. but the stop light kept us stuck there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a truck came speeding towards our direction. The driver seemed out of control, as though the car has no brakes. The next few seconds came in a blur. There were no other car around, except for Catherine's and a black Mercedez. The street is clear, but still, it continued towards us, as if we're the targets.. we were in panic.. _

_"Cath! Move to the car to the left!" I shouted. _

_"I can't! We will hit other cars!"_

_"No! The street is clear! Move, Cath!"_

_Catherine was starting to turn away from the direction of the car despite going against traffic rules.. but it was too late. _

_Darkness fell upon us._

..ooOOoo..

_It was a different dream. _

My head throbs, I woke up screaming from my dream. I am terrified. It seemed so real.. the car.. the phone call.. the truck.. and the panic I felt. My heart beats fast, and my face is pale as I saw my reflection in the mirror.

_Could it be true?_

I shook my head, as though trying to erase the dream.

_It can't be real. No, it can't be. _

I sighed. What David told me yesterday.. it was still a surprise to me. But, heck, he told me to stop stressing, right? And he told me that I can act freely.. as though I don't know that he's not my boy friend.

I managed to stand up and arrange myself before going downstairs. Somehow, I decided to keep this first. And try to match everything. Maybe.. if I'll be patient.. I'll be able to solve this maze I'm into. This mystery.

_Time will heal everything._

_Just be patient, Samantha. You're halfway through this maze. _


	14. A Sudden Encounter

It is a few minutes after four in the afternoon, my last had just ended and I have nowhere to go so I decided to stroll around Adam's Prep's campus. The weather is indeed very hot, so after a few minutes of walking, my whole body is drenched in sweat that I finally decided to settle myself comfortably at Figaro - a coffee shop nearby.

'"What would you like to have ma'am?"

"An iced cappucino please."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

The weather is starting to become cooler, and as I began to relax in the soft chair I'm sitting in, my thoughts once again began to wander onto yesterday's happenings, and the dream that I had last night.

_If that dream is true, there is only one way in which I can describe it -- awful. _

As the dream came flooding my mind again, I shivered. The dream itself is horrible, much more if it's real.

_David. He must be the guy I'm talking to on the phone in that dream._

A smile curled on my lips as I slowly remembered the phone conversion in my dream. So far, every detail about it has been stuck in my brain. The phone conversation.. the excitement.. the terror..

_This is a good sign. If it is indeed true, then, it means that I'm starting to regain my memory._

"A penny for your thoughts." a guy who is now sitting in front of me said.

It took me a while to realize who this man is. Chris - David's friend.

"Oh, hi!" I said.

He smiled. "How are you? Did I interrupt you?"

"Not really."

"Great. So.. do you have any company for today?"

"Actually.. none."

"Good. Can I stay with you for a while? I can't see anybody else to talk to."

"Of course it is. I'm getting quite bored sitting alone in here."

"You look deep in thought a while ago."

I laughed. "Maybe I am. There's nothing else to do when you're alone anyway."

"Right." He laughed again - a hearty laugh which I find adorable. "I hope you're not offended with what happened yesterday. She's just jealous."

I smiled. "No, I'm not offended. I can understand her." My iced cappucino had just been placed in front of me by a tall, skinny woman. "Besides, she must be tired from your trip."

He laughed again. "Don't be too kind. I know you're tough."

"I guess so. I hope I know myself."

"What do you mean?"

"My past. I still don't know it, right? That's why I can't figure out who I really am."

"Ahh. I see. I'm sure you'll find out. Soon."

"I hope so."

"Hey.. don't stress okay? I'm sure you will. Just be patient."

I smiled. If there's anythinggood about this guy, it's his ability to read my thoughts. And the ability to make me smile.

"I know. I'm trying.. really hard."

"That's good." he paused. "Anyway, how are things between you and David?"

"Well.. I can't say much. There's nothing happening."

"Oh."

"If you're thinking what I thought you're thinking, well, he told me about it last night. After we left the car."

"You're a mind reader." he teased. "He really missed you. Until now."

"Well.. I don't know what to say."

"Ha ha. You know what?"

"What?"

"I really admire you."

I laughed. "That's flattering, thank you. But.. for what?"

"For everything. Most especially when you saved the President. It's really heroic."

"Gee, thanks again. Although I still can't remember that."

"Too bad you still can't remember that. You're all over the papers and tv."

"Freaky."

"You look awesome."

"Stop complimenting me. You're tormenting me."

"Ha ha. That's funny."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa.. I'm serious! You're really a-w-e-s-o-m-e!" he said.

"Liar."

"I am not. It's the truth."

"Whatever."

He laughed again. "I won!"

"Nope. You did not."

"I did. We can do a survey about it if you want."

"I don't want to."

"Then I win."

"That's outrageous!" I said, smiling in mock defeat. "You're good."

I checked my watch. We've been talking for over an hour. I have to get home. Lucy's expecting me to be there.

"Hey, I'm really glad for the company, but I gotta go now."

"Aww. Too bad." he said. "Hope to talk to you again sometime."

"Sure. Thanks again." I smiled, patted him on the shoulders, and turned towards the door.

"Sam!"

I turned around and looked at him again. There's one thing about him aside from being a good company. He is handsome. Like David. They're almost the same. "What?"

He came to me slowly and said in a whisper, "Nothing, just want to say take care."

"Thanks."

I started to walk towards the door but his hand stopped me. Then he kissed me. On the lips.


	15. Outbursts

I hadn't expected it coming, so I was extremely surprised that he did that. The kiss had been sudden and intense, and when it ended, I was terribly abashed. Not only are we in a public restaurant, but he does not have the right to do that. And the reason is of course obvious. He is so not my boyfriend, nor am I dating him either.

I stared at him after he did that and resisted the urge to slap him. Nothing about the kiss is right.

He looked at me, blushing deeply as I glared at him. I wanted to run, away from this place, away from Chris, away from this life. A few moments passed when he finally decided to give an explanation.

"I... I'm sorry.." he stammered.

"Why did you do that?" I said angrily, glad that I was finally able to utter a word.

"I.. I don't know."

"Well, you better give me a proper explanation for this."

"I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry. Please.." he stopped, looked at me with pleading eyes and continued. "Please do not get mad. I swear.. it won't happen again."

"You know what? I think you are stupid for doing that. So d.amned stupid. That is such an unmanly thing to do! Jerk!"

"I'm really sorry."

I do not want to make any scene inside the cafe, so instead of throwing him those harsh words that I prevented from spilling in my mouth, I decided to get out of the place.

..ooOOoo..

_D.amn! Now I ruined everything! I need miracles to make her talk to me again. She's right, I am so d.amned stupid. _

Chris sighed heavily as he watched Sam walking away. The kiss wasn't planned. He just couldn't help it.

_So much for your obnoxious daydreams to have Sam. I scared her off. And I must admit, she has the right to get mad at me. I resisted touching her.. but hell, it is very hard._

..ooOOoo..

"What in the world happened to you?" Miguel said as Chris went inside the house they're staying in.

"Miguel?"

"What?"

"I am so crazy."

"Why did you say so?"

"Because I just did the most stupid thing on earth."

"And what would that be?"

"I kissed Sam."

Miguel's eyes widened in amazement, and the statement made him stand from where he was sitting.

"That's outrageous! Why in the world did you do that?"

"I don't know. I was surprised that I did that. Sam got mad."

"She has the right to get mad."

"I can't resist it. I tried extremely hard."

"I told you. Stay away from her. And wait for me to make my move on her."

"Stop it."

"Just kidding."

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"Her lips -- it's soft. Sam is really adorable."

Miguel threw a pillow at him. "D.umbass."

"I am serious," Chris said. "Too bad you didn't have the chance to kiss your dream girl. Because I did."

"At lease she's not mad at me."

"Yeah right. She'll talk to me."

"Just dream."

"I am not."

"Heck, she is David's girlfriend. And David is our friend."

"Who cares? May the best man win."


	16. Surprises

I wasn't in the mood to go home yet, so to cool my head off, I strolled around the park instead. It was the same park where David and I talked yesterday.

I sat on one of the benches as my head ached as I remembered what happened a few minutes ago. Heck. If it was David who kissed me, it would surely feel so much better. At least he is my boyfriend.

_Which reminds me of my decision when I woke up. I have to tell David about that decision._

I was deep in thought when somebody touched my shoulder. The scent is familiar..

Chris?

_Oh no! Chris?! It could be him! First, he kissed me in a public place without_ _permission, and now he's stalking me?! What in the world does he want from me?_

I wouldný't want another scenario here. And I surely wouldn't dream of kissing him again.

"What do you want from me? First, you made a scenario at the cafe, and now you're following me?" I blurted, without even attempting to see if it was really him. I knew it's him, judging from that scent he's wearing.

Then I heard a chuckle.

"Ha ha. What is so funny? I am not trying to make a joke!"

"Sam.."

I froze. That voice.. it is so not him.

_David?_

_Great, Sam. See what happens when you jump to conclusions easily?_

I slowly turned around to see if it is indeed David.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that.." he said softly.

I blushed. Now I regret everything I just said.

"It's.. it's okay.." I stammered, still debating whether to stay or to run away. But heck, running would make me look more like a coward. I am thankful for the dim lights in the park, because the darkness helped me to hide my tomato red face.

"Who do you think I was? You scared me with those harsh words."

"I'm sorry.. I thought you're --"

_Stop right there! You can't tell him! In case you've forgotten, Chris and David are close friends._

_Yeah, right. So what? _

_Do you think he'll believe you? He knows Chris better than he knows you!_

_But I'm his girlfriend! He must believe me!_

_Correction -- ex girlfriend. _

_So? David has the right to know. And, we did not break up. He just said so himself, right? _

_Whatever._

My thoughts are still fighting inside my head when David talked. I didn't notice that he's already sitting beside me.

"You seem to have a problem.. Do you want to talk about it?" he said.

"Uhm.. no, I don't have a problem."

"Don't lie, Sam. You look frightened."

"Sorry."

"You wouldn't want to talk about it, right?"

"Uh.. I guess so."

"Okay. But I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, alright?"

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Silence.

Then I remembered that I was supposed to tell him about my decision.

"David?"

"Yes?"

"Well.. about last night.. uhm.. I have decided about it."

"And...?" he looked at me expectantly.

"I want to continue our relationship. Not that it's over, as you had said, but, I want to act like your girlfriend again."


	17. Hesitations

He stared at me, his face looking surprised and glad at the same time. At least, that's how I thought he looked.

"Why?" I said, not really knowing what to say next. "Don't you want me to do so? If you don't.. well.. it's okay.. I mean.. it's not your fault if you lost the feeling.."

"Sam! What are you talking about?"

I didn't say anything.

"Do you know what I felt while you were in that hospital bed? When you finally regained consciousness, but not knowing who I am? Don't you realize how I'm supposed to feel right now? After all those times?" David said.

_Oh no! Now he doesn't want me anymore.. _

"Sam.. I love you more than you could ever imagine. But.."

_But what?_

..ooOOoo..

_How am I supposed to tell her? Now she wants me back, and heck, I'm supposed to be glad, right?_

David exhaled sharply, avoiding Sams pleading eyes. He does not know how to react to what she just said earlier, and he is not certain about what he feels. The girl of his dreams is sitting right next to him, looking expectantly at what he is about to say. But he doesn't know how to do it.

_Does she really want me back? _

..ooOOoo..

_Now what? He possibly hates me right now. Could it be because of my outvurst a while ago? Or is it because of this stupid amnezia? That horrified look on his face.. I could tell that he doesnt want me back._

_Ouch._


	18. Wake Up Call

ringing cellphone.

I slowly opened my an eye as the my cellphone continued to ring -- loudly. _Yawn_. Who might be calling at this time of the day? The room is still dark and quiet, probably between five to six in the morning. Sigh. And darn to whoever is calling AND interrupting my sleep.

Using every ounce of strength that I have at the time, I finally managed to grab my phone and check whoever is calling.

_This better be VERY important... or else._

David.

I glared at the screen. It is HIM.

As though something hit me really **hard**, I immediately sat upright and clicked the answer key.

"David!"

"Whoa. Good morning to you."

My heart melted. THIS is definitely the **best** way to start my day.

"Good morning to you too. So..what's up? I mean, it's only like 5 in the morning and you're already up."

"Sam! It's already 9."

"What? You're kidding."

"No. I'm not."

I glanced wildly at the clock to see if he's playing some kind of trick in me. But he wasn't. It is indeed that late.

I groaned. "Oh my God. I can't believe this!"

David chuckled. "It seems like you've had a rough night."

"Rough? Nah. I don't think so. Make that perfect. In fact, it is soooo perfect that I wasn't able to wake up early, particularly because of a very nice way to end the day."

"Hmm.. that's nice to hear. Wanna end it that way again?"

"Ah.. that is such a tempting invitation. I couldn't risk saying no."

"Good. I'll meet you at lunch."

"Okay. Where will we go?"

"It's a surprise. Just wait. I'll pick you up at 11:30. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. See you then."

I was about to press 'end' when he said something that hit me really hard. I was surprised. Well, I'm not really supposed to be, but anyway, I guess I just wasn't used to it.. anymore.

"I love you."

I smiled. I could feel that **this** day will be very great.

"I love you too."

He chuckled. "See you."

The line went dead.

..ooOOoo..

(A/N) Forgive me if the writing style isn't so good, there are lots of schoolworks today so, it's really hard to find the time to write and finish this. Hoping for more reviews. Anyway, thanks for the compliments! I really appreciate it.


	19. Unexpected Emotions

(A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I promise to update as soon as I can. Well, that is, after this week since we have our examinations today. And, I will also do my best to make the chapters longer, haha.. forgive me for not updating much for the past few mnths. Anyway, so.. this is the 19th chapter. Hmm.. hope you'll enjoy it.)

..ooOOoo..

My heart plummeted inside my chest. Those beatiful green eyes stared at me with such intensity that I felt myself begin to melt. _I could die right here._ I finally decided. Yes, Those muscular arms, that enigmatic smile, he has such power upon me that I never thought I could ever feel. Oh. I do love him. More than I could ever imagine.

_But why? How could I even love him in such a short period of time? _

Silly. I loved him for more than a year now.

_Oh no._

It was then, at that intense moment, that I felt myself begin to burn. Inside and out. My chest constricted such that I found it hard to breath, as though the air in my lungs had been punched out, and a sharp stabbing in my heart began.

And that horrible headache.

_Damn._

A sudden rush of emotion flowed through my veins. Tears of frustration threatened to spill through my eyes.

His warm, compassionate eyes looked at me with concern. He inched closer, wiping away the single tear that started to fall on my eye.

"Sam.. what are you crying about?" he asked cautiously, positioning himself beside me.

I stared at him blankly not knowing where to begin.

_No. This must all be a bad joke. Hell, my life is a mess._

"David.."

He looked at me expectantly.

"Is the.. is it still here?" i inquired.

"Here? The what?"

"The 'Sam + David' that you carved in the windowpane. Here, in the White House.Is it still there?"

The color drained from his face.

..ooOOoo..

(A/N: Oh well. Sorry if it's still short. But anyway, I intended it to be short this time in order to keep the suspense. Haha. The next chapter wil be long. I promise.)


	20. The Dreaded Question

(A/N:) Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. **Hay Lin Rox - **thank you, I hope that you'll enjoy reading my fanfic 'til I finish it**, .heavenly.love. - **i have to say that i'm flattered with your compliment. thank you. writer's block? seriously, i do experience one at times, but i think the best way to prevent it would be to simply organize your thoughts, and of course, enjoy yourself while writing. If you love to write, keep on practicing. I am a member of our journalism class, and that's actually where I learned to love writing. It's really fun.**, Kutestar94 - **actually, she got her memory back. please do keep on reading. i assure you that there will be more twists in the story. and i hope that you'll like it. **mizskitles220 - **i will try to make the chapters longer AND update as soon as i can. thank you for reading my story. **kaypgirl - **thank you sooo much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.

..ooOOoo..

"Sharona?"

I smiled. "Daryl."

A twinkle appeared in his eye. I shivered. All I wanted to do at this moment is to break down and cry, yet, I wanted to smile and to hug him. But I can't. I just can't. Because in my mind, there lies a question that could possibly change everything. **Everything.** Which is exactly why I couldn't bring myself to ask him that dreadful question. Because I'm too afraid of the answer. Because I'm to scared to get hurt. To cry. And to feel emptiness.

Hearing me say Daryl probably gave him the proof that I am really back now. And before I knew it, he is already sitting beside me and encircled me in his embrace. The hairs on my neck stood up. I felt the warmth of his body, smelled his scent, and felt his breath on my neck as he buried his face on my shoulder. His hands, which held the small of my back, sent tingling sensations on my spine. It was all to much. I wanted to hold him like this forever, to bury and lose myself in his embrace, but there is something that hold me back.

The question.

I must have reacted too cold in his embrace, because when he withdrew himself from me, he looked at me straight in the eye and asked me what the problem is. But I do not know how to tell him. I just don't how. So I simply looked away.

"Sam.. please, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing. Nothings wrong."

"Nothing? Please, don't lie to me Sharona. I could see it in your eyes. Soemthing's bothering you. Tell me."

"I can't."

"But why? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I mean, I don't know."

"What?"

"I said I don't know."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm sorry. I am too confused right now."

"I understand."

I breathed a sigh of relief. If there is something that really drew me to David aside from his good looks and wonderful smile, it would be his udnerstanding nature. And it helps when we argue. His cool, peaceful nature balances my own hot temper. And that's probably one thing that saves our relationship especially during arguments.

"David.."

I wanted to tell him so desperately, to know the answers, but I do not know how to manage myself once I justified my conclusions. I am afraid, yet I have to take a risk - if I have to know the truth.

"Yes?"

"I'd just want to ask.."

"What is it, Sam?"

"What happened to our baby?"

..ooOOoo..

(A/N) And that would be the end of the 20th chapter. Please review!


	21. A Realization

_No! Please tell me he's okay.. please! Oh God.. he couldn't be dead.. no.. no.. no! Please tell me that our baby is alive.. David.. please, I need to hear those words! It couldn't happen.. it just couldn't.._

I looked pleadingly at David who, at this moment, is as white as the wall of his room. I tried to reassure myself that everything's fine, although my heart tells otherwise. And seeing the look of horror in his face, I knew that I already have the answer.

"David? What happened to our babies?"

He looked at me, and the fear that I saw in his eyes made me shudder. He sat across me as though he is a statue - he hadn't moved an inch since I asked him that question.

"Sam.." he begun.

My heart thumped wildly inside my chest. At this moment, I am too afraid to hear him say the words that I do not want to hear. The feeling is nauseating.

"Sam.." he said again.

"What?"

"Our babies are gone."

Gone. His last statement floated in the air as if trying to hunt me. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what could have happened if the accident didn't happen. I tried to hear the voices of our children, our twins, laughing, shouting, crying, and I tried to feel the touch of their soft skin against mine as I cradle them to sleep. Tears escaped my eyes. I knew it wasn't going to happen - anymore. It is all a dream, far from reality, and my heart broke as the fact hit me. It hurts like hell to know that I wasn't able to protect them, to free them from the fate of death, and that I failed to give them life, to take care of them the way I should have.

"No.. no.. they can't die! Tell me they aren't. Tell me!" I heard myself say.

David looked at me with watery eyes and enveloped me in his stong arms. I cried and held on to him as though I was hanging on for life. He stroked my hair and whispered words that I couldn't actually understand as he tried to calm me down. But it is too painful that I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Now I realize why they wouldn't tell anything about my past when I still have amnezia - they were trying to hide the inevitable.

"Ssshh.." David muttered. He held my face in his palms and looked at me in the eye. "We will start again, Sam. I love you."


	22. Waking Up

(A/N: **zotlot** - yeah, the babies died because of the accident. **xeternityx** - i really tried to make this chater longer, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Thanks for the wonderful review! And to everyone who gave their flattering reviews, I really appreciate it. Your reviews motivate me to continue writing this fanfic. Thanks a lot **iluvedwardandbella, zotlot, lady knight keladry, xeternityx, fictionfanatic and mizskitles220**. I've really made an effort to make this chapter longer (althouh I guess it's still not that long) but anyway, I'm trying to make an improvement, step by step, so, probably, the next chapters will be much longer. Hopefully. Thanks again and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. More twists to come, so please continue reading!)

..ooOOoo..

_Laughter and a sense of tranquility hung in the atmosphere as our family enjoyed the sunny weather. David, I, and our little angels swam in the pool outside our house, with David holding Chloe, and me, Francesca. We were all happy and contented as our four-year-old twins kicked in the water and shouted joyfully. _

_"Mom!" Chloe shouted as Ances splashed water in her face._

_"Yes, baby?" I asked as I looked at her with a huge grin on my face._

_"I'm hungry!" _

_"Me too!" Ances chimed in._

_I chuckled. My babies. They are__always hungry. _

_"Hey, my cute little pigs." David said, a mischievous smile plastered on his face, seeing the look that the girls are giving on the food the table near the pool. "Go on, eat as much as you can."_

_And with that, the two of them immediately came out of the water and made their way to the wooden table. _

_"Don't forget to dry yourselves first!" I told them. _

_At a young age, one thing that makes me proud of our twins is their intelligence and independence. At two, they stopped to pee in their diapers and called us instead, and when they turned three, they chose their own clothes and wore them without bothering to ask for our help, and placed powders on their bodies and the baby cologne that they always loved. _

_"So." David said, as he began to move closer to me. "How's my dearest baby?"_

_I grinned. "Mmm.." I replied and brought my face close to his. "Maybe I could use some refreshing."_

_"Your wish is my command." he said before kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I love you." he whispered when we gasped for air. _

_"I love you too." I whispered back, before he kissed my cheeks. "Hey, I'm hungry. Let's join the twins."_

_He laughed. "Sure thing."_

_We went out of the pool, our arms intertwined with each other, just as Chloe and Ances finished placing strawberry jams on their sandwich. _

_"Mmmn. That looks delicious." I commented._

_"Wanna taste?" Chloe and Ances offered. _

_"I'd love to, but since you're starving already, I'd hate to eat it."_

_"Yeah." David chimed in, looking at the twins with that smile that caught my breath away years ago, and even now. "We'll just make our own, then prepare more for you. Okay?"_

_"No mom, dad, you could eat it and I could make another one for myself." Ances said._

_I laughed and kissed them tenderly on the cheeks as David ruffled their hairs. "You are such sweet kids."_

_"I'll give mine to daddy and you give yours to mom." Chloe told Ances, before both of them gave us their sandwiches._

_I laughed as we stood there together, with David's arm encircling my waist as the other held the sandwich that Ances gave him and started eating mine._

_We had a lively conversation as the four of us ate until the kids finally got full and began to run around playfully.. _

_farther and farther and farther.. until they faded away. Until they are nowhere in sight. Gone. _

_Gone._

..ooOOoo..

I gasped as I drew in rapid breaths, until I realized that it had all been a dream. I blinked and looked at my surroundings. White walls, paintings, desks, a door, cabinets.. a huge bed. I stopped breathing.

_Oh no. _

I quickly looked at what I was wearing and was relieved to see that I'm still wearing my clothes.

_Okay, so nothing happened between us. Then why, for heaven's sake, am sleeping in David's room? _

I was in the midst of racking my brain for an answer as I nonchalantly stared at the painting on the wall opposite the bed when I felt his stong arms envelop me and smelled his scent.

"So.. you're awake already?"

My heart pounded. _What am I doing here?_

David laughed, seeing the confused look on my face. "You were worn out. You fell asleep. Don't worry Sharona. I just finished calling your parents to tell them what happened." he paused, as if thinking what to say next. "And I told them that you remember everything. They agreed that you spend the holiday here."

"Holiday?" I asked.

"Yeah. In case you've forgotten already, it's summer. Well, when they learned that you can already remember the past, they thought that it might be good if we spend some time together. Teresa will come in around an hour to bring you some clothes."

"I'm going to stay here?"

"Actually, no. We will stay in my apartment. You know that, right?"

I nodded.

"In that case, we'll just have to wait for Teresa so we could go there."

"We'll go there now?"

"Yeah.. if you can still manage. I'd prefer to be alone with you. But if you're tired already, we can spend the night here."

"No, I'm okay. We could go now."

He smiled - the one that makes my heart melt and winked. "Okay. We'll go, then. You could take a shower before we go, one of the maids had already prepared a towel and a dress for you. I'm not sure if you'd like to wear it, though, but you can change later when your clothes arrive."

"Thank you. This is fine with me." I said as I examined the dress. Casual yet pretty. "Wait, how about your parents? Did they agree that we'll spend the entire vacation together?"

"They agreed. They're actually excited with the fact that you can recall the past already. Even my dad."

"Really?" I asked, quite surprised that his father agreed to it.

"Yes. So.. you're stuck with me for the whole vacation." he teased, before kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind that." I kissed him back on the lips. "I would actually love that."

He grinned. "Good. See you later, Sharona."

"Bye, Daryl."

..ooOOoo..

(A/N: Okay, so this is the edited version, although it's only the names that I changed. **-TangoPepperoni-**, I am really sorry for that. I didn't mean to plagiarise, because honestly, I've always loved those names and I have no idea that there's already a fanfic here that used those names. I guess I should have checked out other fanfics here. **Kit Kat -Nina-** I believe that you have no right to call me a fake just because of that, because first of all, I haven't read- TangoPepperoni-'s fanfic. I changed it, okay? But I will not delete this just because of that. I understand that you are a reader of -TangoPepperoni-'s fanfic, and I really apologize for whatever mistake there had been. But I will not delete this, even though you despise this. I do not care whether you send whatever negative reviews or say more things against this, or even to call me a fake and a thief. **dancingstone** , coincidentally, there is actually another fanfic that used those names, and that can be found in -TangoPepperoni's fanfic. I've already changed the names, though. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. To Tango, I am truly sorry.)


	23. Resolutions

The shower felt good on my body, providing me just enough warmth after a rather strenous day. I watched as the water slowly disappeared down the drain, allowing the unfavorable memories to disappear with it. Tears erupted from my eyes, and I turned on the shower again in an attempt to drown my sobs.

"Sam?" David's voice echoed from the hallway of the bathroom, before knocking softly at the door. "Are you still there?"

"I am" I answered back, just as I wiped the last stray tear that fell. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

I sighed. David and I had been together for nearly four years now. And this apartment.. well, it just reminds me so much of the plenty memories that we shared in the past. Before the accident happened.

I groaned. _Why does everything have to remind me of THAT event? I mean for heaven's sake, I wanted so badly to forget, yet I couldn''t. _

Wrapping the towel on top of my head firmly, I checked my reflection in the mirror for any traces of tears. There were none. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the door, and made a silent resolution to get everything behind. And as I walked out of the door to step into David's welcoming embrace, I knew it was the right decision.

_I have to get out of this nightmare. And I will. For David. For our life together. For.. our baby. The past will forever remain in my heart, a cherished memory as remainders of our love. _

..ooOOoo..

David's POV

I knew it from the moment that she entered te bathroom that she's bottling up her emotions inside. I know that she's trying to be strong, to get away from what bothers her, to appear as contented and happy as possible, but that sadness in her eyes betrayed every ounce of effort that she exerted. I'm definitely proud of her for being strong, for handling all her emotions well, for being the woman whom I love and will always do. I wanted so much to remove all the pain that she feels, and although I also hurt for the loss of our babies, although I still grieve for a precious being that could have been ours, I know that I have to stand up and be there for Sam. And I believe that we can go through this together.

So as she stepped into my embrace, I held her as tight as I could, wanting to let her feel that I would never let her go. Sam is my life, she became a part of me that made me go on. And I love her deeply. I really do. Which is why I am willing to do everything for her, and I promise myself that I will be there for her until the very end. Until forever.

..ooOOoo..

(A/N: Oh no! Forgive me if it's short again! Haha. I don't have much time to make it longer, since I have tons of schoolworks to finish. Anyway, I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. There's more chapters to come! Wait for Justine to turn up in the scenes again. Haha.)


	24. Phase One

_It had been such a long time, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. I've waited for so long. Let's see who'll win. _

She was watching her every move, wishing that the girl would just disappear. Forever. She wanted her out of her life. And she hated her more that anybody else.

_How dare you. Everything would have been perfect if you weren't here. Wait and see how I deal with people like you. _

Grimacing as she saw his arms snake around her waist and pull her into a tight hug, she emptied the wine glass held firmly in her hands before allowing her legs to spring to action. She couldn't let her win. Not now. And she will never allow any of her plans to be ruined.

_Samantha Madison. How I hate you for this. You'll have to pay. I'll have to teach you one lesson that you must never forget. _

Giving the signal to Miguel, Justine gracefully stood from her chair and flicked her hair in a manner that one could define as a step to seduction. Carefully placing a smile on her lips, she picked up the glass on the table beside her and smoothed her clothes.

_It's time for phase one._

Seeing Miguel walk to the dance floor with Sam, she carefully walked the few steps towards David, making sure that everything would go as planned.

"Hey."

Her arrival was undeniably a surprise to David. He had been standing there alone since Miguel asked if he could dance with Sam, and knowing well that Miguel had always wanted to know Sam better, he agreed. He'd been watching the two of them, smiling to himself with the thought that Miguel will surely approve of Sam as his girl friend. Since childhood, the three of them - Miguel, Chris and David - had always shared their opinions to one another. And the approval of his two closest friends of Sam would definitely mean a lot to him.

He was in the middle of his thoughts when Justine arrived. Feeling her hand work its way to his shoulders, David had felt an involuntary shudder escape his body, and seeing whose hand it was made him shudder more. They had a history, but when Justine left, David had at all terms erased Justine from his mind. But her seductions since the day she came back made David avoid her. It would not have been necessary, but knowing her, he knew that she has something in mind. And he didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Sam through Justine's attempts to make him fall for her again. Their story had been a chapter that was closed in his life forever. And he does not intend to open it again. Because he already has plans for the future, and it clearly does not include her.

"Hey." David replied, suddenly feeling uneasy from the looks that she's giving him.

"Want a drink?" Justine purred, bringing her face closer to him.

"No, thank you. I still have some." he said, shoving the glass in front of her face to emphasize his point.

"Hmm. How about a surprise? Are you ready for some?"

"Really, you shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" she asked innocently, as she wrapped her fingers on his faced and allowing their bodies to touch.

"This." David said, while he removed himself from her embrace.

_Damn. Come on David. I know you want this._

For a split second, Justine's eyes were downcast, and David used this opportunity to move away from her. But Justine moved fast, and held his arms hardly.

"You can never get away, you know. I am fully aware that you want this."

"Of course not."

She laughed, and once again brought her face close to David's. "Of course you do. You are being silly."

"I am not. Stay away."

"I won't. I will have you back."

"That wouldn't happen anymore. I'm with Sam. And I intend that to stay that way forever."

"Hah. There's no forever with that crappy girl."

"Watch your mouth. Sam is not crappy."

"She is not." Justine snarled, and pushed David backwards, making sure that he'll be trapped in the wall. "You belong with me."

"You are insane." David answered, and realizing that he's already backed up against the wall, moved forward again, but to no avail. Justine had her hands on his body, and the force that she's applying is so strong that David had been surprised.

"I am not."

"Back off."

"I won't."

David sighed. It is so typical of Justine to make sure that she gets what she wants. But he wouldn't allow her to do that. Not when it involves Sam.

Mustering all his strength, David firmly held Justine on her shoulders and for seconds, allowed her to think that he's caving in.

"So." Justine purred, grinning widely at her triumph. "Now you want me too."

David tried to smile sweetly, and Justine, who already believes that he's permitting her to do what she desires, softened her grip in his arms and melted in his body.

"I missed you so much." she said, before tilting her head up and stared in his eyes.

Using this chance as a way to remove himself from her, he immediately pushed her away and walked away. He couldn't bear another encounter like this. He needed Sam.

"David!" Justin shouted, and quickly ran towards him.

_Sh.it! You are indeed wise, David. But I'm not through yet. I'm not about to give up._

It's time for phase two.


	25. Drunken Flirting

She sat on a cozy spot in front of the television and smiled. True, she hadn't succeeded in her first plan, but she was sure that the next won't fail. And the mere thought of having him fall to her grasp again makes her shiver with delight.

_I'll have you back, David. Just wait._

Indeed, a few years ago, she had dumped him. But it was all a mistake, and now, she, Justine Cunningham, would do everything, and I mean everything, to have the man she wanted. And no one, especially a trash like Samantha Madison, could stop her.

Living in Europe for the past five years had brought a huge change in Justine's life. She had adopted quite a lot of traditions from the country, including the way she dress, act, and talk. But like before, she had her whole mind focused on getting what she wants, most especially when she wants to have it that much. Her intentions for going back in America is quite clear: to have David back, altough he is still not aware of that. Everyone believes that she came back in America simply because it was her childhood place. And she intended it to stay that way. Over the past five years, Justine had been hovered by hundreds of men, all wanting to have her as their girl. She found it amusing at first, and she loved the attention. But as time passed by, she just grew bored with it. She slept with at least ten of them, and immediately got disinterested. To her, the kisses that she and David had shared is worth more than all the passionate moments that she had with other men.At first, though, she had thought that she would forget him that easily. Yet, she seemed to have underestimated her feelings for David. Which is why she came back here, despite knowing that David has already found somebody else.

The events last night played itself on her head and she laughed. He was smart, no doubt about that. But she is smart too. Justine had used Miguel last night because of the knowledge that Miguel likes Sam. Chris would have been a good option too, but that would come later. She knows that Sam hates Chris now, and that hatred would be of good use for her future plans. She'll do everything nice and slow, just as she did many times before to have what she wanted. And clearly, she loved the girl that much to resist Justine. If, in phase one, she tried to destroy his love for Sam, and find it unbelievably hard, then, she'll just have to destroy the trust between them. And that would be much, much easier. And when it comes to decieving, Justine could be crowned as Queen.

"Smiling again, I see." came a voice from behind, allowing her thoughts to fly away.

"I surely am." she replied and looked at Miguel, who is now seated beside her.

"Well. Why is that?"

"Because David would be mine again. Soon."

They both laughed. Miguel was aware of the fact that Justine have such good persuasive powers. And by helping her, he knew that he could get what he wanted as well. Their relationship right now is pure commensalism - Justine gets David, and he gets Sam.

"Want a drink?" Justine offered and handed him a glass without waiting for an answer.

"Thank you. I definitely need this."

Justine smiled. Looking at him through half open eyes, a sudden thought couldn't help but pop in her mind. Miguel undoubtedly has good looks, almost as good as David if you ask her. She smiled playfully and stared at him.

"You're a drink too fast," she remarked, seeing that the bottle of vodka is already empty.

"I am. I needed it."

"Ha. What for?"

"I don't know."

She laughed. "That's stupid."

"I sure am." then, placing the empty glass on the table beside him, turned to face Justine. "I can't believe David dumped you. You are beautiful."

"You're drunk."

"I am. But you truly are. And you're also drunk."

"I'm glad to hear that. And yes, I think I'm also drunk."

His eyes dropped to the body of the woman before her. He gulped. Alcohol makes him sooo horny.

"You have a killer body."

"Being drunk is not good, is it?"

"Nope."

"I could see that."

"I want you now."

Justine raised an eyebrow. He was drunkenly flirting. But she needed someone to take off the desire burning inside her. "I guess I could use that now."

Miguel smiled and dropped his face to meet Justine's. For a long moment, they kissed each other hungrily, reflecting their own desires for warmth and love which wasn't given to them by the people they love - Sam and David.

"Perhaps we could go to your room." Justine said.

He smiled and carried her in his strong arms. "As you wish," he replied, and kissed her once again while taking the few steps to his room.

An escape. It was what they needed right now. And as their clothes fell on the floor, their naked bodies touching in the darkness of the room, they knew right then and there that the best is yet to come.


	26. The Choice

I am happiest when I'm with David, of this I am certain. I smiled as I stroked his hair while I reminisced over our memories together, glad that he stayed through all that we've been through. I decided that he would have surely felt the same way as I did about our babies – and I shouldn't let this get in between us. After all, the only way to get past challenges is to stick together, and to support each other. David had been there for me even in those times that I lost my memory, and I can only imagine the pain he had been through in losing not only our children but also me, and he had to survive that alone. This time, it's my turn to do the same for him, to sacrifice and support him in this chapter of our lives.

It was then that the phone of our apartment rang, and David woke up from his slumber. He smiled, seeing that I am beside him, and lazily rolled to grab the phone.

"Hello?" he said in a sleepy voice. I laughed.

*pause*

"Where?" Another pause.

"Well, I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Sam about that. We'll call you when we've decided." And with that, he clicked the phone off.

"What was that about?" I asked him, still irritated at the thought of Justine flirting with David.

"They're asking us if we could go tomorrow evening, they're having a mini party. I said I'll ask you first, you know how it goes when we're all together – they're booze animals." he grinned, looking tauntingly at me and rolled over so that he was hugging me.

"Well… "

I hesitated, remembering that unfavorable move of Chris at the shop. I knew they are close to David, and I felt bad of having to deny him the chance to bond with them while they're here. I really don't think that I could act normally after what happened.

"Well?" David asked, looking playful. "We don't have to go if you don't feel like coming, I'm pretty sure we'll have something more exciting to do." He winked.

I slapped him playfully.

"You're crazy." I laughed. "Actually, I feel lazy to go out tomorrow, but if you want to come, it's fine with me. I'm pretty sure you missed them." I added, so that he wouldn't doubt anything.

David sat up and looked into my eyes. "If you're not going, I'm not going either. I prefer to stay here with you."

I smiled, feeling guilty.

"No, really. I want you to go out with them. Anyway, I'm planning to visit mom and dad and Lucy, and I think Cathy and I are having a girl's night out. I'll be here when you get home."

"You're sure?"

"Of course" I said, smiling at him and kissing his cheeks.


End file.
